Bit-patterned media (BPM) fabrication technology uses low cost and high throughput nanoimprint lithography (NIL) to create sub-20 nanometer density patterns on a disk. The NIL may be used to fabricate BPM imprint templates at areal density of less than 1.5 Tera dots per square inch (Tdpsi).